Grazie mille
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: La hipocresía que poseía la sociedad le resultaba asquerosa a Antonio, no podía soportar el hecho de que todos aquellos mentirosos estuvieran presenciando el velorio de su amado sin una pizca de misericordia...


**Me puse muy furiosa ante una imagen en facebook, y por alguna razón surgio esto e.e advierto que es muy dramático, y bueno, queda en ustedes seguir leyendo esto xD**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. AU pequeño dato que quería aclarar, Lovino en este fic tiene 18 años, Antonio 21 y Feliciano 10 e_e**

_**Grazie mille…**_

El escenario de esa mañana era completamente desalentador para el joven español.

Las nubes grises cubrían completamente el cielo, y el viento helado lograba calar en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de que se encontraba en un funeral, el rostro de los que concurrieron a la reunión ameritaba la felicidad de un casamiento. Aunque las palabras que todos soltaban eran solo de tristeza y pésame. Las personas reunidas allí eran menos de veinte, pero él sentí que era multitud, de esa que siempre los rodeaban y criticaban.

_Falso_

Todo aquello era una pequeña recreación teatral que parecía haber sido planeada de forma fría e interesada. No eran mas que personas con mascaras de falsos sentimientos que habían concurrido allí solo para burlarse de la muerte.

-Estamos aquí reunidos en memoria del presente fallecido, el joven Lovino Vargas, amado nieto, hermano y amigo…- Antonio seguía impasible, mirando como aquel ataúd de caoba se llevaba a su amado, sin poder creer que en verdad él había muerto. Desde que se lo habían anunciado, el no habia hecho nada, solo callar sus palabras por primera vez y observar todo lo que sucedía en un plano completamente ajeno. No sabía que debía hacer en esos momentos ¿llorar? ¿gritar? ¿huir? Ninguna opción lo dejaría satisfecho, después de todo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Todos los aquí presentes lamentamos la temprana perdida de esta joven alma, la de un joven al que su vida le fue arrebatada injustamente…- las palabras del cura lo llenaban de una completa rabia, al recordarle todo lo ocurrido ese fatídico día. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Lovino moriría en un accidente automovilístico, y menos como un peatón. Tampoco hubiera predicho que el maldito que lo atropello ignoro completamente ese hecho y siguió con su camino, dejando en el frio suelo el cuerpo inerte de una persona.

-Hermanos, no se preocupen, porque el alma pura de este joven cristiano tendrá un buen destino, junto a nuestro dios… - Aquellas palabras parecían contener acido, eran asquerosas. Todavía no podía creer la falsedad que podían poseer las personas. Hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, les habían prohibido entrar a la iglesia, solo por ir tomados de las manos. Ese hombre no debería estar hablando en el funeral de su querido italiano, ninguno de los concurrentes debería estar allí. Nadie lo supo apreciar, nadie le dedico una sola palabra amigable, solo lo habían ignorado. Por esa razón, todos lucían felices de que el malhumorado Lovino Vargas haya muerto.

-Por eso, queridos hermanos, deben rezar por él, para que pueda llegar al reino celestial y que allí descanse eternamente en paz. Amén- No podia seguir soportando toda aquella mentira, era demasiado para él, era una completa falta de respeto para su amado, era una completa humillación.

-¡CALLESE!- no pudo contener aquel grito de furia, no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se acerque a burlarse del cadáver, no dejaría que nadie deshonre a Lovino.

-Señor Carriedo, podría hacer el favor bajar la voz y tomar asiento, así proseguimos con...- las palabras del cura fueron interrumpidas nuevamente por un violento grito del español, el cual poco a poco se acercaba al lugar donde el hombre se encontraba dando el discurso.

-No, definitivamente, no dejare de hablar- sus palabras eran desafiantes, pero aun así podía distinguirse el dolor en ellas. El silencio se apodero de todos, y las finas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer.

-Ustedes- señalo con resentimiento y desdén a la multitud vestida de luto, donde se podía ver expresiones divertidas e indiferentes.

-No merecen estar aquí, ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de hablar una sola palabra sobre él…- la voz de Antonio se iba quebrando con cada palabra, al parecer, expresarle su rabia contenida a la sociedad era lo que necesitaba para poder enfrentar aunque sea un poco la muerte de su amado.

-¡HIPÓCRITAS! Todos ustedes son unos malditos hipócritas, ninguno lo aprecio nunca, solo lo rechazaron..- un par de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos oliva del joven, podían deberse a la rabia o a la tristeza, pero a él ya no le importaba.

-Y ahora tienen el descaro de venir a su funeral y pretender sentir tristeza… todos ustedes me dan asco, me dan lastima- sus orbes se encontraban opacos, y la frialdad y dureza que utilizaba en sus palabras había logrado intimidar a todos. Su mirada se clavo en la lapida, y al poco tiempo, la tensión volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, mientras todos observaban como la tierra iba cubriendo el ataúd.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, solo podía oírse el ruido de la lluvia sobre las sombrillas y el triste llanto de un niño.

Antonio levanto su mirada, y con un gesto casi invisible, les ordeno a todos que se retiraran, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. De a poco, el lugar se fue vaciando, hasta que él se encontró casi solo.

-Grazie…- un susurro llego a oídos del español, el cual un tanto aturdido busco con la mirada a aquel que le había dicho eso, las palabras tenían un claro acento italiano, muy similar al de Lovino.

Un suave agarre en su brazo derecho lo obligo a darse la vuelta, para encontrarse con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos avellana. Lo observo perplejo, aquel niño era idéntico a su amado de pequeño, pero había algo muy diferente en él. Y es que ese era el menor de los Vargas, Feliciano.

-Grazie Antonio, grazie mille…- volvió a decirle, con agradecimiento y tristeza en sus palabras, pero ofreciéndole al mayor una sonrisa sincera. El niño debía tener cerca de 10 años, y aunque lo habia visto un par de veces con anterioridad, en un principio no pudo reconocerlo. Feliciano se abrazo a sus piernas, y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, en verdad, nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Un tanto perplejo, el español levanto en brazos al niño y correspondió el abrazo, tratando de consolar el desesperado llanto que tenía el menor. Todavía no comprendía por qué le agradecía. Con algo de dificultad, el italiano dejo de llorar por unos breves momentos, separándose del abrazo que mantenía con el mayor, para poder mirarlo a los ojos y volver a susurrar las mismas palabras.

-Grazie, grazie,grazie…- no dejaba de repetir aquellas simples palabras, dejando aun mas confundido al moreno.

-_Grazie per amarlo, grazie-_ dijo finalmente, para volver a romper en llanto, aferrándose nuevamente al español, sin poder contener todo aquel dolor que sentía.

"_Asi que era por eso…"_

Con desesperación, cubrió en sus brazos al pequeño, buscando que deje de empaparse en la lluvia. Se aparto de la lapida, y con lentitud se alejo del cementerio. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a caer de sus ojos, pero esta vez sabia que eran por el dolor y la tristeza, y ya no podía contener todos esos sentimientos aplastantes que desbordaban de su corazón.

Antonio por fin había comprendido el corto mensaje del niño, aquel triste mensaje que le rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

Nadie mas que él y Feliciano, habían amado a Lovino. Y eso era demasiado triste.

**FIN**

**Es increíble lo que a uno se le puede ocurrir en tan solo una tarde… waaa me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes de esta pequeña historia .w. lo se, muuuy dramática, pero es que asi deben ser mis fics uwú es mi primer spamano, no podían esperar un gran trabajo D'X**

**Bueno, yo me retiro, espero que nos leamos pronto~ n.n**


End file.
